


Kiss Your Bruises

by sarCATstic1



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boxer!Iwazumi, Boxer!Matsukawa, Boys Kissing, Caring Oikawa, College Student!Hanamaki, College Student!Oikawa, Eventual Smut, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Matsukawa and Iwaizumi are bros, Oikawa and Hanamaki bitch together, Slow Burn, Smut, Worry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-18 11:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14212497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarCATstic1/pseuds/sarCATstic1
Summary: Oikawa was just working his way through college when one night he suddenly runs across a fight waiting to happen in an alleyway. After stepping in and inevitably causing the boxer, Iwaizumi, more trouble rather than helping him, Oikawa is thrown in the world of boxing, gambling, and trying to help Iwaizumi make his way in the boxing world while Oikawa, himself, attempts to get his degree. Oh, and Mattsun and Makki make appearances, too. What will happen to these four just trying to struggle through life and love?





	Kiss Your Bruises

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello! Thanks so much for reading this! I had the idea for this story one day randomly while I was browsing through Netflix for something new to binge, as you do. I figured I should at least try this out and see how it goes. So, here it goes!

     Oikawa Tooru never in his wildest dreams thought he would end up in a situation like the one he was currently in. That situation would be him walking home from a late night of studying at his university's library only to stumble upon a fight of three against one that was taking place in a dark alleyway. The One had been cornered by the Three, but he didn't seem all that concerned about his predicament. In fact, he looked like he had just gotten _out_ of a fight.

 

     He was dressed in only a pair of athletic shorts, fitting snug around his toned waist but loose and free-flowing around his muscular thighs. There was a towel draped over his tan shoulders, and Oikawa notice that his hands and wrists were wrapped in tape. Not unlike what's under a boxer's gloves, something he had learned from movies.

 

     Despite the Three standing in front of him and an already bloody nose and bruising cheek bone, the One's face was set in an irritated and bored scowl. Oikawa couldn't help but feel a sense of amusement from watching the apparent boxer. He had to hand it to him. Even though he was at least a head shorter than the Three in front if him, and even Oikawa himself, he wasn't backing down.

 

     He hadn't planned on stepping in, on shoving himself in the middle of what seemed like a simple argument, until one of the Three took a step forward and inserted himself into the shorter boxer's personal space. A warning of imminent danger flared throughout Oikawa's body, and his body reacted before his mind had caught up with it.

 

     "Hey, assholes," Oikawa heard his mouth say, but he didn't remember his brain telling it to do so. Nor did he remember his brain telling his legs to march straight into the dark alleyway and into the mess he'd stumbled upon. "I think it's time for you to leave."

 

     The four men in the alleyway turned and looked at him in surprise, having not noticed him before he spoke up. There was a moment of silence before one of the Three snorted.

 

     "Pft! Yeah, no. Why don't you run along, baby. Before you get hurt," one of the Three laughed, the other two chuckling with him.

 

     Oikawa bristled at the pet-name and at being brushed off, sending a harsh glare in the offending man's direction. "Why don't you fuck off," he snarled, finally coming to a stop next to the boxer, who hadn't taken his eyes off the three men in front of him but still seemed a little unsettled by Oikawa's presence.

 

     The man who had spoken, a blond guy with an ear full of piercings, scowled at him and took a threatening step closer. "Listen, you little shit, we ain't got any beef with you. Just this fucker here, so do yourself a favor and get out of here. Before you regret it."

 

     One of the other two men, one who looked Oikawa up and down in a way that made him shudder with disgust, took a step forward and threw an arm around the first guy's shoulders so that he could lean against him, a nasty grin twisting his lips upwards. "I'd hate to see that pretty face get wrecked."

 

     Oikawa opened his mouth to retort, but the short boxer cut him off before he could antagonize them any further.

 

     "I won the match, fair and square. There's nothing else for us to talk about." Oikawa blinked in surprise at how gruff the boxer's voice was. He sounded like he'd gargled a mouthful of gravel before screaming for a handful of hours non-stop.

 

     The other men's attention shifted away from Oikawa back to the boxer, anger twisting their features into ugly expressions. "Bullshit," the blond guy spat, rushing forward to crowd the boxer's personal space. "Koga went down way too fast. You either had a deal with him, or you cheated."

 

     The boxer glared up at the blond in front of him and scoffed. "I'd rather drink my own piss than make a deal with Koga," he said. "And I don't cheat."

 

     The last man that made up the Three finally decided to step in. "You did something to him, Iwaizumi. Koga doesn't just go down in the second round like that."

 

     Oikawa took a quick glance at the boxer, apparently named Iwaizumi. Had he stepped in on this fight for the wrong side?

 

     Next to him, Iwaizumi snorted and rolled his eyes. "Koga is a piece of shit who sucks ass. I beat him because he couldn't fight his way out of a paper bag, let alone win against someone who's even relatively decent at boxing." Oikawa couldn't help himself. A laugh managed to squirm its way out of his mouth, which he quickly followed by slapping a hand over his mouth to keep the rest of his giggles at bay. But the damage had been done.

 

     The blond's eyes flashed dangerously as he turned from Iwaizumi to Oikawa, shoulders and arms tensing with the promise of a threat. "What, bitch? Something funny?"

 

     Now, Oikawa knew that he should've kept his mouth shut. It was the smart thing to do. Saying some smartass comment would only dig him even deeper in the pile of shit he'd somehow managed to get himself into. The only problem was...well, he was Oikawa. And, like many of the times in his life when he should have kept his big mouth shut, he did the exact opposite of what would have been the smart thing.

 

     "O-oh, no," he managed to get out through his laughter. "You guys just reminded me of a joke I heard. Three dumbasses walk into an alleyway to pick a fight with a boxer who just kicked their buddy's ass -" Oikawa didn't get to finish his joke (one that he was actually rather proud of, thank you very much). Instead, he was cut off by punch to the face by the heavily pierced blond. Even though he should have seen it coming, the blow took Oikawa by surprise, knocking him off balance. He fell back against the wall behind him and instinctively covered his face just in case another blow followed the first, trying to blink his vision clear. He tasted blood and stuck his tongue out only to find that his bottom lip had been busted open.

 

     A grunt came from in front of him, and he looked up in time to see Iwaizumi duck under a haphazard right hook from the second guy, Creepy McGee, and countered with his own punch, a left jab into the other man's gut, which sent him crumbling to his hands and knees. Iwaizumi moved on to the next man, dodging a messy attempt at a grab at his waist to throw a hard right that connected with Number Three's jaw, knocking him out cold.

 

     Right as Creepy McGee hit the ground, Oikawa felt a hand close on his shoulder. He spun around, ready to throw a punch of his own at his attacker, but he moved too slowly. Half-way through his turn, Oikawa's face was met with something hard and sharp, what he could only imagine was an elbow, and his whole world blacked out. For how long, he couldn't say. But when he came to, the three men who had been the cause of the fight were laying unconscious on the ground around him, and the boxer, Iwaizumi, was kneeling beside him. The corners of his mouth were drawn down in a scowl as he glared down at Oikawa, and the university student tried to not take it personally. He had a feeling that Iwaizumi was just a scowler.

 

     While Iwaizumi was busy looking over him, presumably checking to see if he was seriously injured, Oikawa was trying to think of a proper way to start a conversation with the suddenly very handsome boxer now that Oikawa had a chance to get a good look at him. Already, he was running various pick-up lines through his head.  _Wow, I didn't know you were such a knock out._ Or maybe,  _You must have a mean right hook, because you just knocked me off my feet_. Oh! Or maybe -

 

     "You're a fucking dumbass," Iwaizumi abruptly told him, cutting off his pick-up line train of thought. Oikawa gaped up at the boxer, slack-jawed at his bluntness.

 

     "W-wh-what?" Iwaizumi's scowl deepened, his brow furrowing something fierce as he stared down at Oikawa.

 

     "What? You need me to say it slower? You. Are. A Dumbass." Oikawa lifted himself, with only a little bit of struggling, onto his elbows, flinching at the throb in his head at the movement.

 

     "What the Hell?! Are you like this to everyone who tries to help you?" Iwaizumi rolled his eyes at Oikawa, giving him a look.

     

     "If by "tries to help" you mean "puts themselves in danger and causes me more trouble", then yes. Yes, I am." Despite the harsh words, Iwaizumi's touch was gentle when he brushed his fingers over Oikawa's cheek, the light touch still making Oikawa hiss as it sent a flash of pain through him. "Regardless of how fucking stupid you were, thanks. Not everyone would've stepped in like you did."

 

     Oikawa's anger dissipated as quickly as it had appeared at Iwaizumi's words. Instead, his cheeks flushed at the small compliment, and he shrugged. "It was the right thing to do," he muttered, and the slightest hint of a grin tugged at Iwaizumi's lips. Oikawa watched a bit helplessly as Iwaizumi sighed and pushed himself up, looking around at the still-unconscious men sprawled around them. Iwaizumi sighed again and looked down at him, reaching out a hand.

 

     Oikawa blinked owlishly at offered hand, not sure what he was supposed to do with it. "Um...."

 

     "Come on. The least I can do is help you clean up." Iwaizumi leaned down and took Oikawa's hand in his own and gently tugged him up, helping him stand when his vision swam and he stumbled. Iwaizumi made a noise of sympathy. "I'm sorry. I should have taken him out sooner."

 

     Oikawa snorted and happily leaned into Iwaizumi's well-built body, thankful to have something sturdy to help him stand. "Nice try, but you don't need to impress me anymore than you already have. There's no way you're  _that_ good."

 

     Iwaizumi glanced at him out of the corner of his eye and raised an eyebrow at him. "You think so?" Oikawa made a noise of agreement, trying to discreetly rest his head on Iwaizumi's shoulder. "Guess I'll have to prove you wrong." Oikawa wanted to ask him what he meant, but his eye was throbbing and his head hurt. So, instead, he hummed softly and let the man he had just met lead him into a building he'd never been before so he could nurse his wounds.

**Author's Note:**

> Tada! I know this chapter was kinda short and not very well written, but I really just wanted to get the beginning down so I didn't have to worry about running out of time for it. There will definitely be more development as the story goes on.
> 
> Let me know what you guys thought of this so far. You know, whether or not this is something you guys think I should pursue.
> 
> Anyway, thanks so much for reading this! I hope you enjoyed this little snipit. Leave a kudos and/or comment if you feel like it. They make my day, and I love them so! Hope you have a nice day!


End file.
